Shizuru's Temptation
by Blackfang64
Summary: Shizuru knows Natsuki likes her, but who is she going to get Natsuki to admit it? ShizNat oneshot, slight gang up Mai Otome universe


**Author: This is based around Shizuru's pearl days. Enjoy! **

**Shizuru's Temptation **

_Perhaps it is I who must make the first move. _

Staring over her cup of tea, the honey brunette smiled in pleasure over at the coral blunette. Licking the taste of her lips, she took another sip of the warm liquid.

She's so cute when she's cleaning, I could die of happiness.

"Oneesama, I'm finished!" shaking the girl from her thoughts, she looked over at the over worked blunette.

"Hm, you have done well Nat-su-ki" the Kyoto girl chanted causing a blush from Natsuki.

"Is there anything else you need Shizuru Oneesama?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"No I'm fine, your excused" Natsuki sighed in relief sending a frown on Shizuru's face. "One second Natsuki" she called out causing the blunette to stop at the door.

"Yes Oneesama?"

Putting her tea aside, she strolled over to the now nervous looking Natsuki smiling in delight. "Does Natsuki want a little something as a reward?"

_Come on Natsuki, take it. _

"N-no I'm fine, bye" Natsuki dashed off down the hall before Shizuru could even make her move. Crossing her arms in anger, a pout escaped form her.

_Baka! I was so close, why won't Natsuki let me kiss her? _

Walking over to her bed, she laid herself down staring up into the ceiling.

_I know she likes me, but she just doesn't want too admit it. Perhaps I need to resort to another form of persuasion. _

"O-oneesama?" lifting her head up from her pillow, she stared over at the door noticing the young orange haired girl standing there.

"Hm, you're Tohika Mai right? Natsuki's roommate?" Shizuru calmly spoke as she sat up.

"H-hai! I was wondering if you could help me with some homework?"

_Well, well this gives me an idea. _

"Why of course, provided you're willing to help me with something?" Mai nodded at instant sending a smile of delight along Shizuru's lips.

**----Later--- **

"Man that was rough, who could've known Haruka could cook a lousy spicy ramen" Natsuki grumbled clenching her stomach at the pain. Opening the door to her room she was met by a lock of orange hair instantly recognizing it as Mai. "Watch it, you nearly scared my half to death"

"Ara, is my Natsuki scared?" Natsuki felt her blood freezing at the tone of that voice. Slowly turning around she was met by a warm smile and a pair of crimson eyes.

"S-Shizuru, I mean Oneesame, I mean…" Natsuki stuttered on her words, trying hard to find a way out. Taking a step back, she felt her arms being held back. Struggling to get away Natsuki tried in her might, she turned her head to find Mai holding her arms back.

"Natsuki is not going to run away from me this time" Shizuru began to walk slowly towards the blunette. Natsuki struggled hard but Mai's grip was to strong for her. Feeling the warm touch by Shizuru's hand she shook her head repeatedly whilst shutting her eyes tightly.

"Let me g-" Natsuki was caught short by the pair of cherry lips capturing her own. The first few seconds she tried to escape from the girls grasps but slowly her body calmed down. Deepening the kiss, Shizuru slowly wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist bringing the girl in closer.

Taking the hint that Natsuki had calmed down Mai released Natsuki's arms before taking a step back. To her surprise she watched as the coral slowly embraced the pearl with her arms wrapped firmly around the older girl's neck.

From what seemed forever to Natsuki, the pearl broke away, leaving a trail of saliva hanging from the coral's mouth. "O…o…one…sama…" Natsuki panted out heavily.

Shizuru smiled warmly, her eyes softened at the sight of Natsuki. "Does Natsuki love me?" nodding her head in reply, Shizuru leaned down capturing the girl's lips once more.

**End **

**Author: Well, I'm still waiting for the next chapter of Oneechan to come back so I wrote this up to pass the time. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to read and review!**


End file.
